


still stare at you

by magic_irish_kid



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_irish_kid/pseuds/magic_irish_kid
Summary: Из всех людей, кого он знал, Клинт всегда слушал самую странную музыку.





	still stare at you

**Author's Note:**

> Во всем виновата purple_ant, её коллаж и плейлист.  
Песня, упоминаемая в тексте - "I Was Here" Beyoncé.

Из всех людей, кого он знал, Клинт всегда слушал самую странную музыку. Тот случай, когда меняются не только стили, а ты, вообще, перестаешь видеть хоть какую-то логику в подборках, в ассоциативных рядах, хоть в чем-нибудь.

Но про эту Баки был согласен. Она идеально подходила.

Каждое слово.

Каждый оттенок ноты.

Всё.

Он не выбрал бы ничего лучше.

Конечно, не то чтобы у него было так уж много времени с Гидрой, Мстителями, с _происходящим_, чтобы знакомиться с музыкой.

Если бы не Клинт.

Ветер шелестит рыжими листьями вокруг, рассыпает волосы по лицу, вторгается в музыку в наушниках. Не портит. Придает реальности, возможно. Отвлекает, возможно. Напоминает, что есть что-то еще. Кроме голоса, кроме надежды и силы в нем.

Если бы можно было закутаться в это всё.

В песню на повторе.

В слепяще-яркий солнечный свет, бьющий сквозь деревья.

В запах, в привкус кофе в воздухе, как бывает только осенью.

Как бывает только с ним. Даже Питер, малыш-Паук, со своей бесконечной учебой не хлебал столько кофе. Столько никто не пил.

«Бывало с ним», - поправляет себя Баки. Открывая глаза, позволяя воспоминаниям нахлынуть, затопить разум.

Круговерть разноцветна: миссии, крыши, любимые, чаще всего странные, забегаловки с едой, танцы, тренировки, постоянные соревнования (кажется, они успели попробовать каждый доступный вид оружия, спасибо, Старк), в ставках на которые участвовали все, трава в парках, прогулки, завтраки, тихие редкие рассветы на ферме, ночи: кошмаров и наоборот, другие.

Он не готов, но готов помнить.

Музей один раз, на не подтвердившейся, в конце концов, миссии в Европе. Клинт, на удивление много знавший о картинах («_Я не всегда работал на Щ.И.Т., Баки, господи, это было бы скучно. Криминальное прошлое, сам знаешь_», - ухмылялся, подмигивая лучник), перемещался между полотнами, комментируя, рассказывая. Пока Баки смотрел на него.

Клинт, как обычно, не замечающий некоторых очевидных вещей, ни на что, кроме экспонатов, не отвлекался.

«К лучшему», - улыбался тогда сам себе Баки.

Естественно, ссоры. Бесконечные подколы, постоянное влезание друг другу под кожу – никакие походы к приписанным обоим терапевтам, не могли сделать их отношения хоть насколько-то официально «здоровыми».

«Функциональная дисфункция», - емко припечатала однажды Наташа.

Наташа.

Баки находит ее глазами, через мгновение отводя взгляд. То, через что сейчас проходит она, слишком личное, он не может даже начать пытаться представлять.

Она потеряла больше.

Гораздо.

Ветер треплет и ее волосы, будто пламя. Или струйки крови.

Может быть, будь у нее песня, ей было бы легче.

Будь он готов делиться.

Каждый из них живет с осознанием, чтоб однажды это произойдет. Каждый надеется, что момент не будет бессмысленным. В бою. На миссии. На задании. Ради других. Ради дружбы. Ради мира.

Не у всех так. Но все, конечно, надеются.

«Надеялся», - опять поправляет ход мыслей Баки.

Для Клинта это было спокойно, тихо, что-то из забытого прошлого, что-то не замеченное тогда. Может, он молчал, скрывая, может, и сам не знал.

Так что даже Тони со всеми ресурсами ничего уже не сумел сделать.

Когда Клинта нашли, его заливало вот это самое осеннее солнце. Пол. Потолок. Стены. Всю комнату. Будто на одном из тех полотен в музее. Будто, чтобы красиво. Чтобы свет в волосах.

Очередной его невозможный дурацкий плейлист заполнял пространство также, как лучи.

Зависнув, в конце концов, на единственной композиции.

Этой.

Никто не знает почему. Чувствовал ли он что-то. Подозревал ли. Или это совпадение и случайно.

Баки не знает.

Баки не знает, как заставил себя смириться, выйти из комнаты и прийти сюда.

К третьему дню.

***

Похороны заканчиваются.

Он остается.

Смотреть на солнце. На листву. На единственно-правильный оттенок ткани, драпирующей древесину.

Вспоминать.

И слушать, слушать, слушать музыку.


End file.
